User talk:Rws0704
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Original Hot Wheels Vehicle Identification page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 03:42, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Great job!! Advice Just a word of advice why you were blocked for three days. I removed a category you added to the Minitrek page because it was improper grammar and the vehicle in question was not a car. It's a truck. THEN, you added the category right back after I had removed it. When an Administrator does something like this, he usually knows what he's talking about. And since I clearly explained what I was talking about and the reasoning behind this, you went ahead and replaced the incorrect category. Please learn to read the edit comments and you will clearly see why any user made the edit they did. Every user should leave a comment about any and every edit they make. This makes it better for the community to see what's going one. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 09:53, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :If you had added a category with the name "Discontinued Vehicles" that would have been correct. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 09:56, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations Hello. Congratulations on your medals. Keep collaborating.David Marconi 02:00, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Respeitando os colegas. Oi Rws0704. Percebi que voçê não se agrada de algumas edições que faço. Não pretendo ser desagradável, e peço desculpas. Tentarei evitar ao máximo não auterar nada que voçê fizer, temos que manter uma postura respeitosa na comunidade e estou aqui nessa Wiki Hot Wheels para somar, contribuir. Seguirei acresentando a imagem dos tipos de wheel mais sempre tomando o cuidado de fazer isso nas paginas de membros que não se encomodem. Obrigado pela atenção.David Marconi 13:02, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Some admins were saying that they didn't want the wheels to have pictures on the pages because it would be better if the text was there so people can see information about the wheels. Also please use English because I I'm not 100 percent sure if you're talking about this. Ok.David Marconi 01:17, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Category Muscle Mania Series vs Muscle Mania There was a category called Muscle Mania before you started the Muscle Mania Series category, and to complete creation of the category you have to create the category page, which hasn't been done yet for the Muscle Mania Series category 03:38, February 21, 2018 (UTC) I didn't start muscle Mania series category , and muscle Mania is for 5-packs and mainline segments, and muscle Mania series is for the cars in the series-rws0704